


Will love conquer all?

by Bookemdanno98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A bit of Chin and Kono on the side XD, Always loved each other, BAMF Steve McGarrett, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Worried Steve McGarrett, hurt!danno, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While following a new lead in a case, Steve comes across a letter. The letters author was looking for revenge and he may have just found it in the loudmouthed, detective from New Jersey. Will Steve make it to his partner in time or will he have to watch the man his heart desired perish? Will the letters author get his revenge? Or will love really conquer all?</p>
<p>MCDANNO!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will love conquer all?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! A new H50 fic for you all!
> 
> This is a Mcdanno Slash fic so if you don't like the ship, I recommended not reading this.
> 
> I would like to say before we get started, this is in season 2 ish and I don't know anything about medical related things so I may be incorrect.
> 
> Also Steve may seem OOC.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN H50. :'(

**_Chapter 1:_ **

_**Strangers POV:** _

The smile grew wider on my face as I reread the message over and over, each word bringing me more and more glee. The Commander would never know what hit him, he would have no time react, to save and protect as he was trained to do. No, he would feel the pain of loosing the person he loved most, feel the torture and heartache I had felt.

I placed the paper down as I chuckled darkly, for soon the commander would loose the man he had yet to confess his love too.

The sound of a cars engine travelled through my ears, the sound alerting me of their arrival, they where finally here.

I looked quickly around ensureing everything was in place before nodding to myself as my eyes fall on the letter.

I then rush from the room and towards my hiding place for now it was the time to lay in wait for my target, like a lion waiting to strike on its unsuspecting victim.

I run, silently sprinting through the familiar walls of the ware house and down a long corridor, and stepping through a door, making sure to leave it open just a crack for I knew it would entice my target into the room I wanted him in.

I turn into the room eyes falling on my hiding place before I jog to it, the tall blue locker in the corner of the fairly large room just big enough to fit my body. The metal door screeching in protest as I open the rusty thing, the sound making me cringe as I slipped into the locker pulling the door closed behind me.

A grin rapidly formed on my face as the sound of a door being kicked down travelled into my ears.

My target was finally in the building.

Soon Danny Williams was to be no more.

**_Normal POV:_ **

The two men, one short and one tall, silentlly stalked forwards through the large rusty doors, the airyness of the echoing warehouse sending chills down the smaller mans back as they entered the large building.

The two mens guns were at the ready, two pairs of eyes darting around the vast space which was the massive main room of the abandoned warehouse,two sets of sharp eyes scanning the floor for any movement.

It was only and hour previously an anonymous phone call was made to the task force the two men lead, telling them that the body of their latest case would be found in the abandoned warehouse.

It had been the first major lead in the case, which was the Kidnapping of a local Judge, Haku Kahiona, who was also a well known friend of the Governor's. He had disappeared nearly four days before and Five-0 had so far gotten nowhere, every lead having led them to a dead end. The four team members hope of finding the man alive was diminishing by the second, like a fire loosing its fuel and dwindling out. Nearly four days of barely any sleep and no leads had proved to be physically and emotionally exhausting for the team, the reality that the Judge had been missing for more than 24 hours added pressure on the four, the fact that it was a high profile kidnapping meant the Governor wanted Judge Kahiona bought back quickly and in one piece.

And so the two men found themselves in an abandoned warehouse following a sketchy lead.

The taller of the two men signs quickly to the other, pointing him to go towards the left of the warehouse.

The blonde quickly nods his understanding, his short but strong body moving gracefully and silently towards where his partner pointed.

The blondes intelligent baby blue eyes scanned his surroundings swiftly, darting from one place to the next in search for any danger or for the kidnapped Judge.

He rounds a corner sharply, gun before him training on any potential danger as he stalks forwards.

The long corridor he had entered led to one door at the end, the wooden door slightly ajar making him instantly tense with caution and suspicion.

He clears the corridor with quick strides, his footfalls like those of a ninja as he moves closer to the door, silent and gracefully moving closer to his target.

Strong hands push the door gently open, the old door making only a slight creak as his small compacted body slips through the gap, gun trailed and ready to shoot as he carefully and with wariness enters the room.

His striking ocean like eyes move around the darkened room, finger ready to squeeze the trigger, set for an attack.

He moves further into the room, body turning sharply as he clears the right side of the room, concentrating closely to any potential dangers that could come his way.

As the blonde strode to one end of the room at the other the metal door of the aging locker slowly eased open, a steady pair of hands keeping it quiet as it is gently pushed open.

The owner of the hands grins maliciously as he watches the blonde walk towards the far end of the room, his yellowed teeth showing as he slips unknowingly to the blonde detective out of the locker and stalked forth.

The crazed man like a predator to its prey carefully inched forwards, knowing soon he would have to strike for the blonde man was getting too close to the end wall in which would result in him turning and spotting the man hunting him.

And with that thought in mind the man pounced like a cheetah to a gazelle springing onto its preys back.

The blonde man crumbles beneath the unexpected, heavier weight of the man, his handsome face smashing into the floor as his short body slams into the concrete below, the wind stolen from his lungs at the impact, his ankle twisting and cracking as it bends awkwardly.

The blonde shouts out at the sudden attack, the sound echoing and growing as pain floods his body, the feel of bones cracking and skin being broken and bruised eliciting a low shout of such pain from the small man.

The blonde barely has time to process the attack before his body is thrown on to his back and punches rain down on his already bruising body.

The smaller man writhes beneath the heavy body, breathing seeming impossible under the mans body, his ribs screaming with each struggled breath.

A burley fist meets the detectives stomach twice more before the blonde gained some control and threw his right fist into the mans cheek thrice in quick successions, the power behind each punch so strong the man pining him down reels backwards falling off his body with a loud thump, his nose like a river spurts blood onto the dull grey floor below.

The blonde scrambles backwards putting as much distance between him and his attacker before staggering to his feet, screaming out as his left foot meets the floor finding himself nearly on his ass as pain hits his body, the pain coming in such force the only thing which kept him on his feet was the wall behind him.

He quickly breaths through the pain, eyes snapping open just in time to see his attacker changing towards him.

His brain as quick as ever, quickly devices a plan, his body kicking into action as he side steps to the right, the sound of the attacker smashing into the wall a distant one as the blonde hastily pushes his agony filled body towards the door, panic and fear filled as he limps desperately in the direction of the safety of his partner.

He doesn't get far, barely ten hobbled steps before the burning, tear like feel smashed into his body making him gasp in suffering as his tender skin rips and muscles tear.

A tortured scream, bloodcurdling and so heart wrenching travelled through the otherwise silent warehouse, the blonde screaming as hot pain enveloped his body.

His body falls to his the floor once more, like a sack of potatoes being dropped.

Pain well and truly was the only thing the small man felt, his lower back was burning like exposed flesh to a roaring fire, his left leg like fire licking tender skin and ribs feeling like every breath was like being knocked over by a bulldozer.

Seasoned ears pick up the sound of nearing footsteps, and the panic, like a crashing wave into the cliffs on a stormy night, smashes brutally into the blonde, the feel of uselessness high for the pain felt too much to even think about moving. But moving hewhew did, he crawled desperately forwards, trying to make his legs cooperate and lift him to his feet, but the sudden brutal hit on the back of his head made him crumble once more.

"Steve!" The blonde hoarsely screamed as he makes his arms lift his weight again, shouting hopelessly for his partner, for his safety, warmth and protection.

"Stev-" The detective starts again, tears falling down bruised cheeks as the attackers boot meets his back, the kick taking his breath away and he slumps exhaustingly forwards,his forearms too weak to withstand his own weight as the energy drains from his body.

The dark crimson spreads beneath him, red precious liquid leaking into every crack of the concrete below him, spreading like lava down a volcanoes side.

His blue eyes, once full of joy, passion and love now fade into a pale blue like grey, pain and fear replacing their former warmth.

He sees his attacker bend forwards through heavy eyelids, barely hearing the man speaking as he fades away.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A lover for a lover. Say hello to my dearest wife when death claims you, tell her its from Jackson she'll know who it is. Oh I better leave I can hear McGarrett coming, wouldn't want to spoil his surprise with my presence, oh no he deserves the pain, the suffering, the torture of watching his the person he loves most die, just as I did. Goodbye now Detective Williams I won't be seeing you again." And with that the man was gone.

"Steve" The name came out wispered as the blonde desperately held on to whatever life he had left, a desperate plead for e man he secretly loved before dim blue eyes slipped closed.

_**Steve POV:** _

I walked further into the empty warehouse, my gun trained before me as my eyes scanned the giant room for any potential threats.

Danny walked just behind me covering me as we walked further into the desolate building.

My eyes, honed after years in the Navy, promptly take in the inside of the warehouse spying for any sign of movement, watching in the corner of my eye as Danny follows me further into the giant room.

My brain instantly forms a plan, my hands following its lead as I sign towards Danny to go left as I turn right.

We could clear the warehouse quicker this way, cover more ground separately, but yet even though it was a practical idea I still felt the need to remain near my partner, to have his back and keep him safe.

The protectiveness of my team had always been a big part of me, especially when it came to the former Jersey detective however over the last month the need to keep him safe and from harm had grown.

It was all down to one event merely four weeks earlier, a moment which scared me shitless.

It had been a easy case, a burglary gone wrong where a man in his 20's had tried to rob a convenience store but hadn't predicted two off duty cops turning up, which ended with one of said Cops in ICU and the other with a gun shot to the leg. The robber had gotten away, but with the stores owners, CCTV, witnesses and the off duty cops descriptions it was easy to identity the robber. He was a local man named Makaha Kaeo who had been convicted before for breaking and entering and theft. The man lived in a house in Waikiki and was easy to find and together with Danny, Chin and Kono we raided the place. Danny was the first to enter, the smaller man having instantly stalked into the house and into a hallway which led to the first room. It was then, as I turned for a second to see if the two cousins had broken off towards the back of the house, was when the sounds of bullets sounded in the air. I turn back just in time too see Danny's body jerk several times before he collapsed to the floor. I remember shouting out his name as my body takes action, running to his side not caring about the shooter knowing that the two cousins had my back. I can recall, like it was just yesterday the fear I felt as I knelt by his unmoving body, the dread when he didn't reply, the complete and utter grief as I thought him dead. My body trembled as grief took over, my usual control and rationality flying through the window as my brain processed what had happened. It wasn't until I heard a groan of pain my brain finally thought to check his vitals, to see if he was alive, nearly letting a sob out as his eyes opened and another moan left his throat. It was pure luck that each bullet had hit Danny's Kevlar, all eight of them caught by his jacket, his only injury the concussion he gained when he hit the floor which also rendered him unconscious.

It was that day that I realized how close I came to loosing him, how easily it could be to loose the only person I ever well and truly loved.

I blamed myself over the incident, for if I had not become distracted I would have seen the shooter coming, could have avoided Danny being shot, could have avoided the pain of nearly loosing him.

From that day on I feared leaving him, almost like a small child not wanting to leave their parents on their first day of school, scared to leave their side as if they'd disappear forever if you did.

In my fear of loosing Danny I had become much more vigilant and protective of him not ever wanting to be in the same position again where I had to see him so still and lifeless.

I kept near him at work, constantly staying close to him, even going so far as sitting with him while filling out our paperwork and eating my lunch with him in his office. I also found that over the last month, Danny had more or less moved into my house.

After the incident I insisted he stayed with me so I could take care of him, then a big case came up and we found it easier to stay under one roof in case a new lead came up which meant we didn't have to waste time on picking the other up and then by the third week we were so used to each others presence that when he wasn't near nightmares plagued my sleep and I ended up calling him in the middle of the night and he would drive to mine and we ended up on the sofa watching a baseball game before falling asleep in each others arms.

So you could understand the slight panic and fear which currently flowed through me as we walked opposite ways, my inner protective instinct screaming at the top of its lungs to stay near him.

However, I found myself entering a old wooden door by myself as my partner cleared the other side of the warehouse, the gap between us nearly unbearable for I wanted him near.

I shake my head, needing to concentrate on the mission ahead instead of dwelling on my partners safety, after all he could take care of himself and I would be no use to him if I got injured because my brain couldn't leave him.

I clear the room in seconds before doing the same to the next three rooms along the corridor until only one remained.

I quietly but swiftly throw the door open, striding in and just as quickly as the first three rooms I clear this one too.

As soon as I did so, I moved to inspect the room finding nothing of interest until something in my provisional vision.

My head snaps to the side, long legs striding towards the white object which caught my eye.

My eyes grow wide as I read my name scrawled across the white envelope in messy black writing.

My fingers, cautioned and slow, flip the envelope over, tearing it open before pulling out the white paper inside.

I unfold the paper carefully until I could see the message the writer had left.

_"Hello Steven,_

_By now I'm sure you're wondering why I left you a letter, well let me tell you a story and it may all become clear. Once apon a time, a beautiful women tall and fair, walked a gorgeous sandy beach, the blue sea embracing her delicate feet as the sun rays beats down onto her tanned face. The women was strikingly gorgeous with the darkest of brown eyes like chocolate pools of warmth and love, her hair a light brown colour like caramel, her smile could light up the world and her skin was golden and smooth. She was kind and gentle and reminded me of an angel, heavenly and flawless._

_The woman walked back to her car where a man waited for her, the man she loved. The man took her home, where he confessed his undying love but the woman rejected him, called him a creep and told him to leave her the hell alone. The man became outraged, the woman he knew loved him had rejected him and with one swift hit to the head the woman fell to the floor, unmoving and still forever more._

_That woman was mine, she was my world, the essence of my being, that was until you. You hid her from me, made me suffer the pain of being apart from the woman I loved. You brain washed her, made her believe I was a bad man, that she never loved me. You made me kill her, made me kill the woman who was meant to be mine, my soulmate. You made her scared of me, made her fill out a restraining order against the man she loved! We were made for each other! Two heart were meant to be one! But you came between us, ripped our love at the seems! And you will pay for it!_

_You see over the last year she has been gone, I have followed you, learnt your ways. I have learnt where you live, where you shop, where you buy your coffee even what type of coffee you drink. I also found out who your family was, found out how you viewed Chin Ho Kelly as a brother and his cousin, Kono, a sister. I learnt about your real sister, Mary and about your Aunt. I learnt so many names, so many people who you view as family, Max, Joe, your SEAL buddies... I could go on. But you see I only wanted one thing, at first I thought it was Catherine or even Lori but as I delved deeper I found the person you truly loved was right in front of my eyes the whole_ _time. It was your partner, one Daniel Williams from Newark, New Jersey._

_By the time you finish reading the last paragraph I would have already made my move. You see the moral to this story was to keep your loved ones close and never let then out of your sight. But you made the fatal error just as I, and soon you too will be without the one you love most._

_Quick now Steven...Time is ticking and Danny may not survive long."_

My eyes grew wide as I read the last line, my heart pounding as my body turned, the paper slipping through my fingers as my legs started their sprint to the door.

I turn the doors handle, not remembering closing it, and found the handle stuck, the door not budging as I pushed on it.

My brain turns frantic as a shout travelled to my ears, the voice so familiar full of pain, making me snap into action.

I ram my shoulder on the wood, like a battering ram from the middle ages, plowing into the wood trying to desperately get it open.

The sound of splintering wood was blocked out by the tortured scream of the man I loved, the sound fuelling me as I step backwards before smashing into the wood, my body propelling forwards as wood gives in and I fall to the floor.

I was up in seconds, feet scrambling to get underneath me as I sprint down the hall.

"Steve!" His voice shouts, so desperate and raw my heart clenches. I needed to get to him, needed to keep him safe, needed him to be okay for I couldn't even think about loosing him.

My boots slapped against the floor as I make my body move faster, sprinting quickly across the large room where just minutes before I stood with Danny before sending him off by himself.

"Stev-" His voice sounds once more, my name only getting half way before it stops, making my heart skip a beat as I rushed through the corridor and to the only door along it.

I didn't hesitate to enter, I swiftly kicked down the closed wooden door with such force it smashes to the floor with a loud clang.

My eyes catch the outline of a hooded man making his escape through a smashed window but I don't bother to persuit, instead my mind was on Danny.

And just like that, as if like a magnet my eyes are drawn to the left end of the massive room, finding my love's body sprawled unmoving in a puddle of his own blood.

My heart dropped, sunk like a ships anchor, as my brain thought the worst, that the man I had loved for nearly two years was dead.

"Danno!" I shout, my feet carrying me to him before I fall to my knees, hands reaching carefully to his neck to feel for a pulse.

"Please. Oh god please!" I cry as my fingers search for life.

"Oh god Danno!" I sob as a beat, weak and slow faintly thrums against my fingers.

I move his bloodied shirt carefully out of the way to see what was causing all the blood.

As more of his shirt is drawn up it reveals more pale bloodied skin until just half way up his muscled back I found a deep wound bubbling blood down his flesh.

"Oh god" I mumble hands moving to cover the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Danno? Can you hear me?" I plead, hoping I would hear a reply but he remained scarily silent.

I quickly reach into my pocket, while keeping one hand on the wound, and pull out my phone and a pocket knife.

I unlock my phone, swiftly typing in 911, leaving bloody finger prints in my wake, before placing the device on speaker phone and onto the floor.

Once that task was done I move on, cutting carefully the shirt from Danny's back as the operator answered on the other side of the phone.

"My name is Commander Steve McGarrett, head of the 5-0 taskforce, I need an ambulance at my location ASAP. My partner is bleeding out from a stab wound and I don't know what other injuries he may have. I also need you to contact Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua and get the CSU's down here now." I command hands trembling as I keep pressure on the wound with one hand while carefully removing Danny's bloody shirt.

"Commander, the ambulance are on route, ETA ten minutes. Your team are on their way and the CSU's are right behind them" The operator replies.

"Thank you Ma'am" Was all I replied before I hung up and put all of my concentation fully on my partner.

I grab what remained of his shirt, that was once a pale blue which matched his eyes, and placed it on the injured mans wound, his blood quickly seeping through.

"Your going to be fine, babe" I mutter, shrugging off the jacket I wore over my shirt and using one hand and place it over his now shivering body.

"I'm here Danno. I got you, babe" I say, tears of despair making their way down my cheeks as I watch the man I loved struggle to stay alive.

"Stay with me" I add, my unused hand trailing through his blonde hair, hoping it would comfort him, make him feel safe.

"Ste..Steve?" The whispered croak came from below me, making my heart skip with joy.

"Danno? Oh god I..I thought you were dead babe" I sob, my emotionally exhausted body lowering, until my head rested on his broad shoulder, my hands keeping pressure on his wound while tears of utter relief at hearing his voice fell onto his shoulders.

"Gonna ta..take much more t..to get rid of me, babe" His voice was weak but I could hear him clearly as his face lay centimetres away from my ears and I let out a small chuckle, which came closer to a sob if I was honest, at his words.

"Danno.." Was all I could mutter, the reality of the situation too much, the pure grief of thinking the man I lived for dead was overwhelming.

"I'm h..here babe" He stuttered, his words a slow gasp as he struggled to keep his breathing even.

"God..Please don't leave me" I plead into his shoulder, knowing his death would literally kill me.

"I w..won't.. Too stubborn" He says making me chuckle for it was true, Danno was too stubborn for his own good.

"That's good to hear. Damn good babe." I say.

"How..how's it lookin?" He questions.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it looks bad, whatever the attacker used went deep and I'm not sure what it hit, you've lost a lot of blood babe." I answer.

"Oh..." He gasps, his eyes scrunching as a sudden wave of pain hits him, his gorgeous eyes which reminded me so much of the sea disappearing being eye lids as a low moan is elicited from the smaller man.

"Hu..Hurt's" He whimpers, the sound making my heart ache, making me want to wrap him up in my arms and hold him close, take his pain away and comfort him.

"I know, Danno. Just stay with me. Breathe through the pain." I instruct.

"Steve.." He gasps, his hand reaching for me blindly, strong hands searching for mine as I move my hand from where it rested in his hair to his hand, my body rising to my knees once more as his fingers grip onto mine like a lifeline.

"The ambulance should be here any second babe, just hold on" I say, returning the squeeze as I add more pressure on the wound, hearing him grunt at the pain.

"Sorry" I mutter the thought of causing him pain making my heart clench.

"S'okay" Was his only reply as he tries to breathe through the pain.

"What else hurts, D?" I question.

"How..about everything" He replies sarcastically, his tone making me smirk slightly for I knew under all the pain my Danny was still there.

"Narrow it down, babe."

"My stomach.. Ribs..face... my left..le..leg" He struggles to say, the short sentence enough to take his breath away.

"I can't flip you over in case the bleeding gets heavier so you'll have to wait 'till the EMT's get here, but I can check your leg" I say trying to slip my hand out of his to move and check his leg out, finding his grip only tightening instead of loosening.

"Do..don't leave m...me" The three words which came from his mouth made me freeze, the sound making me want to never leave his side and keep him close.

"I won't, I'm staying right here, babe" I reply, my fingers squeezing his as my thumb stroked across the back of his hand in a circular soothing pattern.

"I'm so tired, Steve" He whispered back, the sound almost too quiet to hear.

"I know, just hang on. Stay with me just for a while longer" I beg.

"D...don't thi..think I can. I'm so cold...So tired." He weakly replied, making tears collect in my eyes as I watched him slowly fade, eyes becoming dimmer and eye lids heavier.

"No, babe, you have too! I can hear the sirens! Please don't leave..I can't live without you! Just stay awake, for me." I was sobbing again and I didn't care, all I wanted was for him to live.

"B..Babe" He whispered back, tears streaming down his bruised cheeks.

"Don't leave.. Don't leave me.." I adjure, sobs racking my body as the distant sounds of sirens got nearer.

"I lov..love you" The pained declaration of love broke my heart in two, the words I always wanted to hear from my Danno, not what in had imagined in even the darkest of my nightmares.

"Oh god, Danno. I love you too, so much it hurts! But babe, you gotta hang on, please I can't loose you" I was trembling, clutching his hand tightly as the other attempted so hard to stop the bleeding.

"Tha..nk you for Cha..changing my life..for making it good once more.." He murmured, adding "I want yo..you to look after Gracie f..for me, pro..mise you'll take of her" He begs my heart torn for I wanted to promise him I would look after his little girl but yet I wanted him to hold on.

"Ba..Babe?" He gasps.

"Of course I will but you have to promise to keep on fighting! Please don't give up. I love you too much, I cant let you go, not just yet." I answer.

"Deal" He says, gripping my hand just as my ears picked up on the sound of multiple footsteps entering the building.

"Over here! We're over here!" I shout in relief, almost crying out as the footsteps got nearer.

"You hear that Danno? Help's here!" I exclaim turning back to him with a smile as voices also travelled to my ears.

The smile however didn't last long for when I looked to his eyes they were closed and his grip on my hands had slackened.

"No,no,no,no!" I wail, my emotions uncontrollable as I get no response from the man I loved. "Danno!" I whimpered, moving my body unconsciously closer to him almost like a dog wrapping itself around its owner protectively.

"Danno" I weep into his golden hair, the sun shining through the window making it look like a halo as I take in his familiar scent, mourning at the loss of the man my heart so craved, crying into his soft locks as the man I loved to the moon and back perished in my arms.

It felt like a thousand years had passed, a millennium of weeping clutching him close but it was only till two pairs of arms pulled me back was when time sped up and thousands of years became mere seconds.

"No! Danno!" I shout in protest, watching as two men swarmed my beloved, hands touching him, injecting him and hands pressing down on his wounds, checking over his body.

"Steve! Its me, Chin! You got to let them do their job if you want him to live!" The familiar voice sounded through my ears making me instantly slump for I knew I was safe, that Danno was safe.

"He's dead! God Chin! He's gone!" I sob, my heart bleeding with pain so intense it surpassed even the worst of my tortures.

"He passed out, Steve. He's lost alot of blood and he is in intense pain. You know our Danny, he's too stubborn to go down without fight" A second voice says and I instantly knew it belonged to Kono.

"He's not dead?" I whisper like a lost child.

"No, brah. The EMT's are saying the stab wound isnt as deep as it looks but is however causing a lot of blood loss. They think it knicked his lung which is causing the rasp in his breathing but otherwise it missed anything else that was vital. They also suspect a couple of broken ribs which is defiantly not helping with his breathing, with mass bruising and lacerations and a broken ankle. They are taking him to Tripler immediately" Chin finishes as my brain struggles to catch up.

"He's going to be okay?" I ask again, hopeful that I had not lost the man I loved after all.

"Yes. He's going to make it, Steve." Kono answered, her words making me tear up for what felt like the hundredth time.

This was the most crying I had done since I lost my Father and I felt exhausted, the feeling of loosing Danno so heart shattering it would surely haunt me for the rest of my life.

"The EMT's are loading him up now, you going with them?" Kono enquired as I watched the paramedics carefully lift Danny's body onto a gurney and wheel him to the ambulance.

"I want to but I can't. You go Kono, stay with him, keep him safe. The attacker may come back if he hears Danny's not dead." I order receiving a nod before Kono spoke.

"Why cant you come boss man? Danny boy is going to need you" She states.

"I know and I'll be there soon, but I have a man to hunt down first." I declair, my voice calm and collected, the tone one Danny affectionately refers as my "SEAL mode activated" tone.

"Well I'm coming with you" Chin says, his voice telling me there was no point in arguing and I simply nod in acceptance.

"I'll keep our Jersey _haole_ safe, you go get the bastard who did this" Kono ordered turning and jogging to the ambulance were Danny was being carted in, and jumping into the vehicle before the EMT's could protest.

The sound of the ambulance doors closing was my sign to get moving.

I had had a man to catch and god help him when I did, for I was well and truly in my SEAL mode and my mission was to seek and destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tah dah! My first ever slash fan fiction!
> 
> This will be a two part story with this obviously as the first and the second will be up soon.
> 
> Next chapter we will see Kickass/protective/BAMF!Steve, Kono's POV at the hospital, Chin finally understanding why Danny complains about Steve's driving, Grace being adorable and a certain Mcdanno moment ;)
> 
> For now though I really hoped you enjoyed! Remember to leave a comment and all that jazz!! 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
